Battlefield
by Night Person 4ever
Summary: What would you do if everything you had was taken from you. You Had nothing to live for anymore. The problem was you couldn't die. That was my problem. I, Isabella Swan. J/B story. rated M. has adult content. You have been warned. flames excepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

"Ugh!" I shouted as I ripped the newborns head off. Just as I finished throwing her into the Fire another newborn tackled me, efficiently breaking some of my ribs. As I tried to grab by the hair he bit my shoulder. _Definitely not my day. _I yelped as he pulled my arm off. Great! _Well that's another scar to add. _I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, You Son Of A Bitch!" I shouted at him trying to fight him w/ one arm.

I didn't want to waste my power on Him but if I had to I would. He was really starting to get on my last frigging nerve. Why did this group of newborns have to be so aggressive? I mean really, now I have a new set of scars just from 8 freaking newborns! I had already killed and disposed 4 of them; incapacitated 3, and now I just had this one. I could knock them out, but really, where's the fun in that?

I grabbed my arm off the ground before he could throw it in the fire, trying to reattach it to my shoulder. It would take a while before it would go back to normal, but you get used to it after the first _80 _times.

I jumped into the nearest tree trying to figure out my next move. My vampire brain was literally running 500 M.P.H., oh they joys of being a vamp. It was at times like these that I wished I was still human, so I could sleep, which was quite often. It's not like I could remember much of my human life anyway, I mean it has been over a century since I was human.

I struggled to find a good spot in the tree without the newborn being able to see me. I looked around the field for Maria, but couldn't find her. _Dam-It _I thought. She was never here when I needed her most. _She always seemed to pick the worst- _I was brought out of my internal ramblings by the newborn tackling me to the ground. _Shit! I have had enough of this crap. _I grabbed the newborn by his petty little head and twisted until I heard the _SNAP! _I then quickly disposed his head into the fire and grabbed his arms, put my foot on his chest and yanked, successfully making him useless. I ripped the rest of him apart quickly, and worked my way to the other newborns. I finished the rest of them rather slow for my liking but you know the saying 'Beggars can't be choosers'. Yeah, that's me. I quickly put out the fire before anyone would notice. Not that anyone would come out this far into the middle of nowhere, but you never know.

I started toward my car and within moments I was there. My Truck was my pride and joy. My mint condition 2018 Ford F-150 XLT pickup truck. Black, of course. I climbed in and headed toward my house to change into my "searching" clothes. That's what Maria called it. Where we had to change into 'sexier' clothes to try to seduce the people who were fucked up enough to come near us. I was able to attract both sexes which was pretty damn weird. Or so _I _thought. On the other hand Maria thought it was funny to have girls come up to her offering to give her night of her life. Maria _would _get the night of her life, just not the way the humans thought.

I pulled into my 3 mile long drive way and thought about my life. It had been pretty fucked up since that birthday party. My supposed soul mate left me, I lost my family, so since I had nothing left to live for I decided to wonder the world on my way to Italy, so the Volturi would kill me. That's how Maria found me, brought me back to the America, and had me lead her newborn army's. So that's where I am today. I rarely think about the Cullen's. Especially Alice and Edward. Those fucking traitors.

What a mighty fucked up life. Well it was my fucked up life.

My Name is Isabella Swan, and this is _my _seriously fucked up life.

**Chapter 1; WTF**

Bella's Point Of Veiw Location: Bellas House In the middle of the forest

I walked into my master bathroom looking at my full length mire, to see if I looked good enough for Marias standards. Of course I do I'm me. Hint the sarcasm. Of Coarse after the last stunt she pulled she knows not to question me. After all if I wanted to I could hurt her drastically, even destroy her if I wanted.

I thought I looked pretty good tonight. I wore my black leather miniskirt that barely covered my ass, my black fishnet stocking, Black inch knee high leather boots, and to top it off my black leather tube top. (If it could even be considered that.) It showed so much more cleavage then I would have liked and ended right under my breasts. For jewelry I was wearing consisted of my black chocker, black hoop earings, and black and silver bangles. My makeup was a smokey look, which was my favorite, my mascara, and blood red lipstick. I was Ready.

*********

Bella Pont Of Veiw. Location Sal's Bar In Southern Texas.

I walked up to the bar easily getting in through the bouncer because of my looks. I started toward the stairs, which is the V.I.P section, because I knew Maria always rented that area on Friday nights.

As I walked up I could here her talking to some other…vampires? Yep, vampires, I could smell them. Wait… Them? Yep, there was more than five, I think three. Or maybe four. As I walked in I could here Maria talking so I decided to interrupt.

"-You know you want to Jas-". Maria started.

"Maria! What the heck do you think you are doing leaving me stranded with the newborns? Huh? Because it better be good." I said with my jaw clenched.

I walked right past her and the three, yep three, vampires and straight to the windows overlooking the dance floor. I didn't even lance at the vamps because, well frankly, I don't give a shit who they are.

I could practically see the fear rolling off of Maria, and the shock of the other vampires. Probably due to my scars since no vampire could have as many scars as me, well besides Maria.

"Now, now, now. Is that anyway to talk with guests here, _Isabella_?" She sneered my name like it was the worst thing on the earth. Even though I could say there are some worse thing, like for example: HER.

"Because Frankly I Don't Think Its Very Becoming Of You." She said.

Boy she really was trying to piss me off. And it was working. And she knew that.

"I don't give a rats ass what you think Maria." I said without turning around.

"And for our guests, they could jump off a cliff for all I care. Not that It would do much damage." I mumbled the last part under my breath, even though they probably heard.

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk tsk. What am I going to do with you now?" Maria Said.

"Now Greet our guests with the proper respect the deserve."

"Our Guests? Yeah right." I retorted.

"Hanson." Was her warning growl, but it didn't scare me; it never did.

I decided to comply this once, because mainly I didn't want to have to reattach my arm latter.

As I turned around I started to say something but couldn't form a complete thought. I was to shocked. Why I was shocked you ask.

I was starring into three pairs of equally shocked _Golden_ eyes.

**So what do you think. This is only chapter one and the preface. O and here is this.**

**Disclaimer: All material and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All songs belong to who Ever Wrote them. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N….Okay so I hoped y'all liked the last chapter. Now I have one request though. Please review. I have so many people reading but barley anyone reviewing. So if you could please review I wood really appreciate that. You don't even have to be a member. Say whatever you want in the review I will always listen no matter what. I do want to thank those who have reviewed. I will try to reply to every single one, but I wanted to get this out soon. Sincerely, BB. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SM does. **

**Chapter Two.**

**Bella's Point Of View. Location: Sal's Bar in southern Texas.**

_Previously:_

_As I turned around I started to say something but couldn't form a complete thought. I was to shocked. Why I was shocked you ask._

_I was starring into three pairs of equally shocked Golden eyes._

'No, no, no, no!' I thought as I looked at them. 'This can't be happening. I left all this behind years ago. Oh, why did they have to come back now. I was finally over them. I had moved on, although it might not be ideal, I _had _moved on.'

I looked at my used to be family. My 'used to be' big brother, Bitchy Blonde Women, and Empath who tried to eat me. 'Always Good.' I thought sarcastically.

They hadn't changed in the one-hundred or so years since I had last seen them. Not that I expected them too. I looked at them and wondered to myself where cheater 1, cheater 2, So-called mom, and so-called dad were at.

'What do you think dumbass? Ya think Empath would stay with cheater wife?' My inside asked. 'True, but that doesn't explain big brother and bitch….oh why do I even care?" My other half said.

'Because You know deep down inside you still love them.' Reason said.

'Do not.' Denial Denied. (**A/N lol. I know stupid but it's the best I could come up w/ wright now. Suck it up**)

'Do to.' Love sided with reason.

I was interrupted out of my internal ramblings by Maria clearing her throat.

I jerked my head towards her and growled, because she knew my problem with the _Cullens_. She knows I never wanted to see them again. So why in the world would she bring them here? Oh, that's right, because she a selfish bitch, that's why.

Right now I wanted to tear limb from limb and hide the pieces all over the continent. But…that wouldn't happen now would it? Nope.

I decided right then and there I would not let her see me mad. I would allow myself to be angry latter, like in the privacy in my own home.

As I decided that I knew I had to stop growling, especially now that I saw she had a satisfied smirk on her face. Oh, how I wanted to smack it right off. Maybe a couple hundred times, at that.

I stopped growling and asked her one simple question.

"Why?" There was no emotion on my face as I said this.

"Why?" she repeated, as if she were toying the idea around in her head.

"Yes, Why." I snapped back at her.

"Well, do you want the truth or the lie. Either way they will both get you angry." She said perfectly at ease.

"Like I'm not already angry. Truth. Now." I growled.

"Hmm, they were 'supposedly' in…" she was cut off by empathy dude talking.

"For the last time you called me to come down here threatening the only family I have left, and Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't let me go alone. So here I am. Bitch." He mumbled the last part and I assumed he didn't but didn't want her to hear.

"Watch it Whitlock, did you forget who made you, who cared for you, who taught you everything you know, and _who_ walked out on _who_?" she asked.

'Whitlock? Hmm… kind of sexy don't you…wait…did I just say I thought _Jasper Whitlock's _voice was _sexy. _Yes, yes I did. Ah I shouldn't think that this is _Jasper_ for crying out loud. Again wait… why do I even give a shit. I act like I have been BFF's forever. _They _left _me_. '

"Maria!" I barked, "Continue _Please._"

"Alright where was I…Oh yes they supposedly were in town and I decided to see my favorite vampire and see how he was." She finished.

I scoffed at that. That wasn't the truth.

She was playing with me and making me mad. And she knew I was mad.

I crouched down low to the floor, goodbye rationality.

"Give Me the truth Maria!"I growled at her, and she laughed. Fucking laughed.

"And what are going to do about it if I don't?" she must have consumed some alcohol, because she knows not to push me this far. Or she is feeling pretty confident.

"This." I said as I pinned her against the wall.

"Now, I'll say this again. Tell me why you would do this to me." I could barely understand me because I was growling so hard. I was completely oblivious to the other three in the room.

"I told you the truth." She lied. I tightened my hand around her throat.

"Maria." I said.

"Ask Him." She barely choked out.

I jumped off of her and sauntered over the Jas- Empath.

"Now you can tell me what she said, which I know is a lie, or you could tell me the truth."

He just stared at me eyes wide, mouth open.

"Tell me now. Unless you want to do this the hard way." I was starting to get annoyed. Which, was not good. Maria has proof.

I cracked my knuckles when I got no answer.

"I guess the hard way then." I said. He wouldn't know what hit him.

I cocked my head to side, which was my sweet and innocent look. I slightly smiled, walked toward him. As I touched his cheek with my finger, I felt an electric jolt, but ignored it and continued trailing my finger from down his left cheek and up his right.

I circled around him, trailing my fingers along him back, feeling satisfactory when I felt him shiver.

I continued this without any response except occasional shiver.

I stopped behind him and with my lips barley grazing his ear I whispered, "Now, tell me what is your story." He shivered. I knew by now he probably had a full hard on.

This wasn't working the way I planned. So what I did next totally suprised the infamous Jasper Whitlock.

I tackled him. Hard.

He reacted the way I wanted.

He came out of his trance and tried to get me off of him. Key word. Tried.

"Now what was that?" I asked again.

"what?" he asked.

"What is your story? Why are you here? Why are you trying to ruin my life…wait no scratch that…my supposed existence."

He took a minute to respond which only resulted in me holding his neck tightened.

"If you will let me up I will tell you."

"How stupid to you think I am, _Whitlock?" _I asked him.

I wondered why his brother and sister weren't trying to help him. I stole a glance to find out and the next thing I knew I was thrown threw a two story window and into the forest behind the bar.

'How dare he throw a woman out of a window. I fucking _window._' I thought to myself.

I heard them approaching and crouched down low to attack. I saw him make his way through the trees, flanked my Emmett and Rosalie, and stop about 10 yards away.

Maria came running up behind them clapping saying over and over again, "Bravo my darlings, Bravo."

I really _really_ wanted to wipe that fucking smirk off her face.

"Maria, all I want is the fucking truth, so I better have it." I snarled at her.

"Mmm Hmm. I know, that's why I asked my darling Jasper to tell you. He has always been the best certain things. In fact, I could think of a few things I would absolutely love for him to be doing right now." I shuddered at that, and I swore out of the corner of my eye I saw _them_ shudder too.

"First of all Maria," Jasper started, "I am not yours, have never been yours, and will never be yours. Second, I shudder literally at the lust itself rolling off of you. And third, I am willing to tell the truth as soon as someone explains to me why Bella is here." Jazz finished.

'Wait, did I just call him Jazz. Shit, I need to get my act together.'

"Oh. But on the contrary Jazzy, you have always been mine and will always be mine. _My _venom runs through your veins, no one else's." she stated.

I had yet to hear Rosalie and Emmett talk yet and surprisingly, no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I was dying to know.

'Shit, I _really_ needed to get my act together.'

I wasn't really willing to give them my history so I would settle for this.

"Long story short, You abandoned me _again_, I went to the Volturi, Maria got me and turned me, and I work for her. There now you know, so tell me why you are here." It came out harsher than intended but I really didn't care.

'You don't?' reason mock gasped at my words.

'Yes you do.' Love wailed.

'Uh Huh.' Sarcasm said.

I swear I am going crazy.

It wouldn't surprise me much though.

"Fine." Jasper huffed. He actually freaking huffed.

"Want to move to a more comfortable area?" He asked. You got to be shitting me.

"No I am perfectly fine right here." I growled at him. I looked over to see Maria, again, smirking.

"Alright." He said with a sigh.

"It all started back when we left…"

*****************************************************

**Dun Dun Duuuunnn. What do you think? Like it hate it? Please review. Next chapter is in Jaspers point of view and their story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I will try to update every other day or Monday Wednesday and Fridays. Although I will probably update Saturday Night to try and accomadate you all. Have A good day! BB! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank-You all so much for reviewing. It just makes my day. And to clear up some things in case anyone might be confused. First, Bella's power isn't too complicated. She can knock vampires out for certain periods of time. There is more to her power but that is all I am telling you about her power. Second, she can't get away from Maria because of the strong hold Maria has on her. She also feels like she has nowhere to go since she in fact has no family. Third, her traumatic past will go in depth a little more in chapter 4 but not all the way. It will be pieced together slowly. Fourth, for those of you who want Bella and Jasper together soon, that probably won't be happening. This will be a slow build story. I don't want to jump into their relationship immediately because in Bella's perspective it is hard for her to trust because of her past. Now beyond that this chapter will take place in Jasper Point of View. (I hope it turns out okay because I have never done a man's point of view before.) Jasper will tell how he ended up back in Texas with Maria. He will also have flashbacks of his time before he came down to Texas. Okay so sorry for the longish authors note. BB.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer Owns All!**

_Previously_

_Bella's Point Of View_

"_Alright". He said with a sigh._

"_It all started when we left…"_

Jaspers Point Of View. Location: The woods behind Sal's Bar in southern Texas.

What the Fuck was happening?

One minute I was talking to Maria the next I was being seduced and tackled by the girl we left, broke, then left again.

And when Bella touched me I felt a spark, that in reality, I have never felt before.

Now on top of that I have to relive to her why we are here because Maria is too much of a bitch to do it. I may have been the God of War but that doesn't mean I wasn't afraid of reliving m past. But I suppose I had to, considering the fact that if I didn't, Maria would lie, and no matter how much I wanted to admit it, I didn't want Bella thinking anything bad about me.

So I guess I would just suck it up, stop bitching, and get this over with.

The sooner this is over and I am out of here, the better.

So I started to tell my story.

"It all started…"

_*Flashback*_

_We were on our way back from hunting the only ones who didn't go were Edward and Alice._

_I was ahead of the others and as I neared the house I was hit with a huge amount of lust, which I thought was from Bella and Edward, Anger, From Edward denying her, and enough sorrow to bring me to me knees._

_And that's exactly what it did. I had to hold on to a tree for support. _

_My first thought was Alice. Had something happened? Was everything okay?_

_I finally got a grip on the emotions and continued to run onward._

_When I finally reached the house I saw Bella's rust bucket in the drive way. I listened and I heard sobs so loud I was surprised I hadn't heard them farther away. I sniffed the air to make sure there was no blood._

_I was thank-full there wasn't but at the same time perplexed. Why would Bella be crying then? Only one way to find out!_

_I ran into the house and up the stairs and I heard blaring music coming from Edward's room. Wait…backup…Edward's room?_

_As I continued toward Edward's room it was getting harder and harder for me to keep upright with the onslaught of emotions. Ugh!_

_When I finally reached the third floor I stopped at what I saw. Bella was sitting at the end of the hall curled into a ball sobbing. What shocked me the most is that no one was with her._

_I walked over to her and kneeled down, asking her what was wrong._

_Her sobbing ceased for I minute when she heard my voice. She lifted her head to look at me and started crying again. I wanted to comfort her but she was still human and I was still the blood thirsty vampire. _

_She continued to look at me like I had two heads so I asked her the questions again. This time she responded my nodding her head toward Edwards closed door. _

_I slowly stood up and walked to his door. I hesitantly turned the handle and opened the door._

_What I saw was disgusting on so many levels. Horrid._

_What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life._

_What I saw finally made me understand where the lust was coming from._

_*End Flashback*_

I refused to think about that anymore, but no matter how much I refused to think about it, that image still snuck its ways back into my mind and forced me to remember that fateful day.

"…After you left. The family split in two. Esme and Carlisle sided with golden boy and golden girl. Emmett and Rose sided with me and the Cullen's were no longer. Alice went to do her thing, Edward stayed with Esme and Carlisle, and Emmett, Rose, and Me left to go our own way."

_*Flashback*_

_I stood in the living room with the others, Rosalie was fuming, Emmett was well Emmett. Lets just say he didn't quite understand what was going on, Bella was curled up on the couch wrapped in a confused Esme's arms and Carlisle was waiting patiently for an explanation. We were waiting for the others to get dressed and come down._

_Rosalie had come home at almost the same time as me and had witnessed the horrendous acts. Emmett had come in later with Esme and Carlisle. By then we were waiting for Cheaters to come down and that's where we were now._

_Rosalie was getting upset and said the things that we wanted to say but couldn't. _

"_Gets your cheating ass down here Bitch. You too Fuckward. _

'_Wow! Who wouldn't love Rosie?' I thought. I heard Edward grumble at that._

_Finally after waiting what seemed like an eternity they came down the stairs._

_Edward holding…Felix's hand…wait...I know what your thinking. _

_FELIX? OF ALL PEOPLE!_

_Yes, Felix of all people._

_And Alice came next holding Demitri's hand. _

_Emmett gaped at this._

_Rosalie growled._

_Bella sobbed harder_

_Esme gasped._

_Carlisle had no expression. _

_And I just stood there._

_That was how it began. _

_We asked them to explain. They Did._

_They told us how Felix and Demitri had come to see if Bella had been changed yet and apparently Alice and Edward had some _Urges _that needed to be taken care of. They showed very little remorse for what they had done._

_*End Flashback*_

Bella gaped at me. I assumed she couldn't believe the things I was saying. She had been so out of it at the time. As I was opening my mouth to tell her more I was pulled into another memory.

_*Flashback*_

_The fight had been done and over with. Esme and Carlisle had let Edward and Alice know they thought it was alright with them, if that made them happy._

_Alice had just left in her porshe to go with Felix and Demitri to only the Lord knows where._

_Edward was staying with Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rose weren't sure what to do. _

_As I was contemplating that Bella rose from the couch and went up the stairs. Esme went to follow but I had just shook my hear forcefully letting her know not to go. If Bella wanted someone with her, she would let us know. Well Maybe not._

_I heard movement and rustling upstairs and had a fairly good Idea what Bella was doing. _

_Twenty minutes later she came back down with a suitcase in each hand._

_She stopped at the front door, turned around and looked at us. What she said broke my heart._

"_I always knew in a way I never belonged here. I had tried to keep what I could and spend the most of my time with you. I tried to prevent anything bad happening so I could be with this So-Called-Family forever. I tried, I really did. But it was all in vain because all the time I spent with you was just Borrowed time. I am sorry for any pain that has been inflicted here. I hope this is the last time you see me and I see you and I wish you the best." _

_Those were the last words I had ever heard from her, because that was the last time I ever saw her. It was not the words itself that bothered me._

_It was the fact that she held no emotion as she said that. Nothing at all. Just Void._

_*End Flashback*_

Bella looked at me with shock on her face. I'm not sure why though. It wasn't like she had seen my flashback…or had she. Then I felt it.

Oh, Joy. Another Flashback!

_*Flashback* (Again)_

_Esme was sobbing that she had lost not one but two daughters._

_Emmett was trying not to sob but it wasn't working. He just lost his little sister._

_Rosalie had a look of pure shock on her face._

_Carlisle was trying to comfort Esme._

_And Edward just looked bored. Plain and Simple._

_I tested the Emotions around me._

_Esme was: sorrow, love, and disappointment._

_Emmett was: Sorrow, Love, Anger and Hate._

_Rosalie was: Shock, Sadness, anger, and pure hatred._

_Carlisle was: Shock, angry, indifferent and Happy. Wait…Happy?_

_Edward was: Bored, Indifferent, anger, Giddiness, and Lust. Why the heck was there still lust there?_

_I walked up stairs, threw some of my books, clothes, money, and civil war items into a suit case. I could always get more things later._

_I ran down the stairs, stopped and looked at my used to be family. _

"_I'm leaving. Don't try to contact me." I said._

_Rosalie was the first to step out of shock._

"_Wait, I'm not staying in this hell hole called a home any longer. Can Emmett and I go with You Jazz?" She asked me._

_I sighed. I didn't really want them to come but I couldn't deny my surrogate twin anthing._

"_Sure Rose, But hurry."_

"_Thanks, Jazz." She turned to Emmett. "Come On Emmett we have to go pack."_

_He finally stepped out of his shock and followed her up the stairs._

_2 minutes later they came down with 2 suitcases each._

"_Alright, we're ready. Lets hit the frigging road. " Rose announced. _

_Emmett had yet to say something._

_Esme just sobbed harder begging for us to stay. As we headed toward the garage Esme started screaming._

_Screaming and Begging._

"_Shut it Bitch! You chose who you wanted in your family so stop whining like he bitch you are."_

_I was surprised that this came out of Emmett's mouth._

_Emmett followed us as we threw our things into the trunk of Rosalie's BMW._

_Emmett got in the passenger seat with me in the back and Rose driving. _

_And we drove off into the night._

_*End Flashback*_

I was shocked, trying to figure out why and how these memories kept coming back.

"Wha…How…Why…?"

Bella must have known what was going threw my mind because she told me something that I didn't know anyone could do.

"I can take any memory I want out of a person. That's only one of my powers."

She started to walk away and stopped as if she forgot something.

"Thank-You, I know that must have been hard on you. She nodded a goodbye to Rose and Emmett then walked off into the darkness of the woods.

I looked around for Maria but she was long gone.

Rose. Emmett and I just looked at each other.

Then Emmett blurted out, "What the Fuck Just Happened?"

**Sorry for the long wait. I have had the flu all week and well I don't need to go into details. Thanx for reading and I hope It was worth the wait. This chapter is like almost 2,500 words long. Whew. Ill try to update soon. Till Then! TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**`Okay Y'all, I just wrote the chapter and I wanted to say somethin' before y'all got mad. The so-called Italian words are really French. I put the wrong ones. So if you could please for my sake, pretend that they Italian. I wanted to get this out as soon as possible & that means if I go back and change it you wouldn't have gotten it until tomorrow. Now there authors note before I started writing this,**

**Quick A/N! Thank-You, all so much for reviewing. This chapter will be in back in Bella's point of view. Hope You didn't think Jaspers was too shitty. I also want to thank everyone who put my and this story on alerts and favorite. It just completely filled up my mail. It makes me so happy I'm giddy. Oh the joys of writing. Anywho….On with the show**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, so Stephanie, sign here, here, and here. (Amber points at certain spots on paper.)**

**S.M: All Right. Here…You…Go. Its always nice to know I have so many fans.**

**Me: Uh Huh. Well I got to go now. Bye. (Amber runs off leaving S.M alone.)**

**S.M: Okay Guys, you can come out now.**

**Edward and Jasper walk out of shadows**

**Edward: You know Ms. Meyer you just signed over your ownership of us. (Jasper nods in agreement)**

**S.M *laughs*! Why Edward, Jasper, I'm not that stupid to hand my ownership to some teenage **_**girl**_**! If I was then I wouldn't have thought of you.**

**Jasper & Edward: Ohhhh! Good Thinking Ms. Meyer.**

**S.M: Now come on boys, My bed needs a good fixing. *Wink wink***

**Back With Amber: Amber looks at paper and does happy dance. Then she notices that it was her apartment receipt.**

**Amber: Great Just Great!**

**S.M Owns All!**

**Sorry for long auther Note! Again….On with the show!**

_Previously On Jasper's Point Of View._

_Rose, Emmett and Me just looked at each other before Emmett burst out saying,_

"_What the fuck just happened?"_

Bella's point of view, Location: running in the woods toward her home.

I couldn't believe some of the memories I had pulled out of Jasper! It wasn't his fault what had happened. I finally realize that. It's just hard for me to trust with everything I have been through. I was still apprehensive about trusting Emmett, although he always had been the closest to me and like I big brother, but still. I didn't trust Rosalie one bit though. She still just scared the shit out of me. Yes Me, Isabella Fucking Swan-Hanson.

I sometimes wondered though, if she was as mean as she said she was.

'Of Coarse she is, No one can pretend to be that mean, not even me.'

I continued running for a few blocks until I reached my property. I ran up to my room and stripped. (I would get my truck tomorrow.)

Right Now All I wanted was a long hot bath, a good book, (Wuthering Heights! Yes I still Love Wuthering Heights! No matter how long ago it was written.) and a meal.

And by meal I don't mean blood. I suppose I should explain something before y'all try to kill me.

I don't drink blood. Any type of blood. I prefer….get ready for it…..chocolate. I know it's weird, but for some odd reason I think I retained some of my human traits. Either that or I wasn't completely vampire. Oh, Who was I kidding, that's not possible, so it had to be the first.

I mean I can knock people out and myself out, even if it is for a short time, I don't crave blood, I crave chocolate, and I constantly fall over.

How much weirder could it get?

Not Much!

The only vampires I know of who would know, would be the volturi but I can't go there since they would either A) Want me to join their guard, B) Kill me for working for Maria, or C) Study Me Like an experiment. And I didn't really want any of those.

It's a good thing I had never reached the volturi.

That Maria had gotten me before I could make it there….

_*Flashback*_

_I had just got off the plane and was trying to find my way around the airport. Now I wished I had taken Italian instead of German back in high school. Surprisingly everything was In Italian. Note the sarcasm._

_I wished there was some type of interpreter or something, anything. I mean, although I knew a couple phrases in Italian it wasn't enough for me to get around/_

"_Madame, Faire te besain aident? _(Miss, Do you need help?) _Someone asked me from behind. I turned around and was about to say yes, when I noticed that she was a vampire, and not only a vampire but a human drinking vampire._

"_Non, Merci." I answered back._

"_Hmm. Suis' Moi." She said and turned and started to walk away._

_When I didn't follow she motioned for me to follow and I did. I figured she wasn't part of the Volturu, because I would have remembered seeing someone with such rare beauty the last time I was here. She was almost as beautiful as Rosalie, almost._

_She had Long curly black hair that went to the middle of her made. Almost translucent skin, she was short at about 5'2, but had heals on. She was also very skinny, but what vampire wasn't. _

_She had on a long black and red skirt, a red tube top, and some weird black scarf thingy._

_But the scariest part about her was her eyes. Don't get me wrong, I had seen red eyes-like on James and Victoria- but these were unbelievable. They were a bright ruby red that pierced your soul. They were so scary they were beautiful._

_She led me out a back door and into an ally-way. She kept going for a couple blocks and then she abruptly stopped. _

_I almost ran into her and muttered a small, "Parson."_

_She just Humphed._

_I looked around to see where we were, but couldn't she much. We were in a narrow, brick, ally-way, so if she wanted to kill me, she could do it easily._

"_Where-" I stopped mid sentence because I figured she probably didn't speak English._

_Then she grabbed my arm- a little too tight in my opinion- and led me to a dead end. There were brick walls all around us but no Exits._

"_Oh wait that's right she is going to try to kill me. Great!"_

"_S'il vous plait, Oú une nous?" (Please, where are we.)_

_She just looked at me and smirked._

"_Um…__Parlez-vous anglais?" I asked her._

"_Oui." She stated._

"_Uh… Te… wha… nous… je… you… pourqoui… GAH!" (You, what, we, I, you, why.)_

"_Miss…I do speak English, I just wanted to see how long you could keep up the __façade of _trying_ to speak Italian. Oh and if you didn't notice you were speaking French instead of Italian." She finished with that trademark smirk I would come to know._

"_I… uh… you… GOSH!" I sputtered out._

"_Such a woman of many words, I thought you were different but apparently I thought wrong." Cocky Bitch._

"_Um…so you knew English and let me make a fool of myself?" I managed to get out._

"_Oui."_

"_So…you knew?"_

"_Oui."_

"_I mean, you really knew?" I decided to play with her, see how far I could stretch her._

"_Oui, I thought nous established que!" She was getting mad. AND I got her to switch over to French a couple times. Yay Me! I smirked internally. _

_But I think I accidently showed my smugness because she…growled._

"_You really REALLY knew?" this was the most fun I'd had in weeks._

"_YES, YOU BITCH! WHAT PART OF YES DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

_Cool I got her mad. "The Yes: Part."_

_She snarled in response._

"_Okay, okay, geese. No, need to get your panties in a bunch, I was just making sure." This was fun._

"_Now," she started speaking again. Damn, how did I not notice how squeaky her voice was? "I'm sure you are wondering why I brought you back here." She continued._

"_So, not really." I answered back in a bored tone. If I was going to die, I miles while die having fun._

"_No?" she asked._

"_Nope!" I popped the P._

"_Not the _least _bit interested?"_

"_What part of 'No' don't you understand?" I mocked her earlier words._

"_You-"_

"_Now listen…I know who you are, what you are, and why I am here, so let's just get this over with." I was finally getting serious._

"_Fine, If you know so much, than who am I?" she shot back._

"_You are Maria, 'ruler' of the south, you are a vampire- human drinker- and you either brought me here to A) Drink me dry, or B) Turn me into a vampire." I finished with a smug look on my face._

'_Damn, what is with us and smugness today? Hmm, must be something about the air in Italy.'_

_I took a moment to look at her face and she was actually kind of shocked. _

'_Whoo, Hoo! 3 points for the human for shocking the vampire into speechlessness!'_

"_How did you know that?" she asked me in a very confused voice._

"_Lucky Guess?" One look at her face showed irritation, so I continued. "Actually, My Ex-__fiancé was a vampire. His sister's husband was married to _the _Jasper Whitlock."_

"_Oh…wait…Jasper? My Jasper?" she asked me. She was shocked yet again. Man, I am On a _roll_! I was proud of myself._

"_Um… yeah… I guess he's _your J_asper. You know, 6'4, honey blonde hair, muscles, scars, yadda yadda." This was seriously getting boring._

"_Yes…Yes…that's him." She had a faraway look in her eyes. Now this was even more boring, if that was possible. I just wanted to get this over with._

"_Yo, vamp gal, hello? Mexican girl? Hello? Anyone in there?" I said as I waved my hand back-in-forth in front of her face._

"_Oh, yes, now I would say sorry but I don't do that…so…you were right about everything…except I did not bring you here to eat you. I brought you here because this is one of my warehouses." Wow…is she stupid or what?_

"_I am confused… isn't is dangerous to have a warehouse in the middle of Italy…_where the volturi live?_" I asked her in a 'duh' tone._

"_No, no, this isn't my warehouse for newborn's it is for when I find people-like you- who have special abilities." She concluded._

"_Okay well first, how did you know I had a special ability, what is that so-called special ability, why should I believe you and where the heck is this warehouse you keep talking about, 'cause all I see is a bunch of brick and wall." Whew, I was amazed. I got it all out in one breath._

"_All-right human, I guess I shall answer your questions, I have a vampire who can tell what a power is, your power in a mental and physical shield, but should get stronger when I turn who, you should trust me because I hold your fate in my hands, and this 'so-called' warehouse is right here." When she finished that statement she turned around pushed a brick in and the sewer grate that was below us gave way._

_All she said was "hold on" before we started falling through into a sewer. And let me tell you, those things reek like hell. We landed not so gracefully into the city sewer water. Okay well I landed on my knees she landed gracefully._

_She grabbed my arm and she started pulling my down the tunnel for a few hundred yards until we reached a metal gate. The whole time I was thinking "Ew…this is gross…Ew…I got to go pee…Ew this is gross."_

_With her superhuman strength she pulled the gate up, pushed me through, walked in after me and let the gate fall with a huge _BANG!

_I jumped at the sound and I swear it kept ringing in my ear for a while._

_We went through many twists and turns but we finally made it to this so called warehouse. If it could even be called that._

_It was about a 15x20 room, with just a dirt floor, metal walls and ceiling and 1 exit. The only furniture it held was a dingy couch, a bed with the springs sticking out, and one small- wobbly- table. It held only one lamp._

"_Sit" she said pointing to the bed. I sat._

"_Lay down." I laid down._

"_Stay." Yeah right._

"_What am I a dog? You can't just order me around like that." I was pissed._

"_Watch me." Was her only reply as she went to shut the 2 gates._

"_Now, this will hurt, don't scream, and don't move. Understand?" well I guess this is it._

"_Yeah, I suppose, but isn't this the part where you say 'Any Last Request'?" I love being a smart aleck._

"_Fine." She huffed. "Any last request while your still_ human?_"_

"_No, not really. Thanks for asking though." Now it was her turn to be pissed._

"_You little...-". she started but I cut her off._

"_Yeah, Yeah, I know. Now let's just get this over with."_

_She motioned for me to lay back down on the bed, so I did. _

"_Ready?" I couldn't believe she was asking me this._

"_As ready as I will ever be. But does it really matter?"_

"_No. not really." She said with the first smile I had seen from her._

_She then leaned down, sunk her teeth into my neck, then did the same to my wrists and ankles._

_I didn't think it was too bad, but that was before the pain started._

_I wanted to scream. Scream for it to stop. Scream for her to kill me. Anything. But I didn't. I wouldn't. I couldn't._

_I remember watching her as she looked down at me. But then all there was only blackness…_

_*End Flashback*_

"Thinking about the same thing as me?" I spun around to look at where the voice came from.

There was Maria, laying on my bed, in all her _glory._

"If you are thinking about pickles than yes, I was."

"No. I know what you were thinking about." I raised an eyebrow at her. So she continued. "You were thinking about when we first met." She finished with her trademark smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I was. Now why are you here? I am not even dressed yet." I at least wanted to get dressed before anyone saw me.

"Oh, yes, that's why I was here. You have to come with me. Micky let some of the newborns get loose and we have to got find them."

I was pissed. How many times had I told her that Micky was un-re-li-ab-le? To many to count.

I must have said that out loud because she grunted in response.

"Well he is." Was my only defense statement.

"Alright. Now go get some clothes on and meet me at warehouse 7." Then she jumped out me window and disappeared.

I walked over to my closet threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, black tank top, Black jean jacket, and 5 inch black ankle boot. I was ready.

I jumped out my window, and I too disappeared into the night.

**So what do you think? I wasn't too happy with this chapter, but you let me know. I think my update schedule will be Saturdays and Wednesdays. TTFN! Ta ta for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry it's been so long y'all. But I broke my wrist a while back and I just got the cast off. And then to top it off, my computer crashed from a virus on Facebook. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned but, I don't.**

**Chapter 5. Warehouse 7.**

As I neared the clearing I could already smell the multiple vampires that had already been through here. Fuck. It could take days to round up all these fuckers. And who knows just how far they went. They could be anywhere by now. And we really don't want the Volturi on our asses. Unless you have a death wish that is. This week just keeps getting worse and worse.

I stepped out into the clearing and gapped at what I saw. It was much worse than I expected. There was nothing left. Nothing. Oi. The windows were busted out, bricks thrown everywhere, glass shattered, and the doors off the hinges. I didn't even want to do inside.

_But I did._

_Because I had to._

_For If I didn't have to, I would be anywhere but here._

_Possibly Lounging by the pool, or … anything but this._

_But, I'm here._

_Helping a bitch, for only the Lord knows why._

_So, I am here. Getting ready to face the wrath of a crazy motherfucker who will somehow switch the blame on me._

_I'm walking in._

_I hate this._

_But I must do it._

_The inside is worse than the out._

_It doesn't even resemble a building. _

_I walk down the stairs._

_I'm nervous._

_I shouldn't be._

_But I am._

_But I shouldn't._

_I'm Izzy fucking Hanson for fuck sakes._

_I don't do this shit._

_So I don't._

_I suck it up, because I'm not week. I am the strongest vampire in the south._

_So I continue walking down the stairs._

_I'm ready. Or so I say._

There's barely nothing, left to the stairs, nothing. Not that I'm surprised. So I just skip the rest and jump. Like it could hurt me. Ha. I continue through the tunnels until I reach the storage room where we keep all the newborns.

_I turn the corner._

_I feel anxious, even though I shouldn't. _

_I hate this._

_There is no door._

_There is no longer even a wall._

_The whole place is completely destroyed._

_It doesn't even resemble a room._

_Not even close._

_I hate this._

_I see Maria and Mickey. _

_They are arguing._

_They see me come in. They glare at me, like its my fault._

_Like _I _did something._

_I hate this._

_They start yelling at me._

_But I don't listen._

_I don't want to listen._

_But I must._

_I wish I didn't though._

_I I do._

_I start to listen.._

_Oh, how I hate this._

"-get this fixed. Are you even listening to me?" I onlt hear the end of her rant. I don't really want to hear the beginning.

_I shake my head._

_Bad move._

_A slap in the face, but more like a punch._

_Always good._

_She starts talking again._

_And even though I don't want to, I listen._

"You are responsible for this mess. You _will_ fix it, clean it up and pay for it. This is your fucking fault. You didn't listen to me and this is why it happened. You are responsible for finding the newborns, gathering them, and destroying those who haven't listened. This is your fault and you will get this fixed. Understood?"

_Damn._

_What a long speech._

_I want to ask how this is my fault._

_I want to ask why I'm responsible for this._

_I want to ask why I'm put in charge, and not anyone else._

_But I don't._

_Because I can't._

_So I just nod._

_I tell her I understand._

_I tell her I will take care of it._

_And I tell her I will get this done._

"Oh, and _Isabella_," she says sneering my name, "I want this done in less than seven days, or I will destroy you. Seven days is _plenty, _don't you think Mickey?" He just nods. "Seven days, Isabella, I will see you in seven days."

_Shit._

_Fuck._

_SEVEN DAYS?_

_Dammit._

"Oh, and one more thing," I cringe at not only her shrill voice, but also knowing this can't be good. "I have enlisted help for you. To make you job a little easier," At first I thought wow, help. Now I know it's to good to be true. She would never make anything easier on anyone. Especially Me. "I have reqested the help of the gold eyed one's for you, and they have agreed. Have a good day now and have fun. Be safe." She says the end in an overly sickly sweet voice.

_Wait Gold eyed one's?_

_No._

_She wouldn't._

_She would._

_I hate this._

_I hate her._

_Bitch._

**Jasper POV**

I continued pacing the floor of the room, fed up with this.

"Jazz, man, calm down. Your projecting."

I looked over at where the voice came from and saw, Emmett had I piece of door frame in his hand. I looked over at Rose and her hands were digging into the desk she sat on, leaving indentations.

"Sorry." I mumbled, almost to low for vampire ears. I tried to reign n my emotions and I guess it worked, because I visibly saw them relax.

"Jasper please calm down. We can help. We can go. Just let us." Rose said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Jazz, I agree with Rosie, let us help. I wanna whip some vampire asses." Emmett added.

"No," I roared at them, "NO. I will not put what is left of my family in any more danger. I refuse to."

"But Jasper, We can help. We want to. We aren't scarred of Maria. We are scarred that you might get hurt." Rose said, with her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Yeah man, we don't want to lose you. Were a family together. We can handle Maria, _together._ But not alone. We can't do it alone." Emmett was rarely serious, but when he was it was moving.

But that wasn't the problem.

Not even close.

It was Bella.

If she could bring out so much pain in just pulling out memories, who knows what she else she could do.

And we had barely said a word to her.

But maybe that was enough.

I didn't blame her for hurting me.

I deserved It.

But I didn't want her hurting Emmett and Rose.

I couldn't bare it. They were the only things I had left.

So, no my fear wasn't what Maria could do to them.

It was what Bella could do to them.

"Guys, you don't understand." I said with a sigh. "This isn't about Maria. This is about Bella. If she—" I was cut off my a punch in the jaw.

"That's Bullshit Man! Bella Would never hurt us. She loves us! We love Her. She Was My baby Sister! She would never hurt Us! NEVER!" Emmett was mad, livid even. Yet I could still see the sorrow in his eyes. The denial, and the fact that he didn't want to believe his once little sister was now a killing machine, and would try to kill us in less than a heartbeat.

"Emmett." Rosalie's caring yet firm voice filled the air, and it stopped him dead in his tracks. It always did.

"Emmett don't you see. Bella _wants _to kill us. She hates us. Loathes us even. Because we left her. We didn't try to support her and help her through it. No one tried to stop her as she left. Not even Esme, her 'mother', not even Carlisle, her 'father'. Not even her Best friend. No one tried to help her. And even thought she was she one who walked out the door, no one cared enough to try to stop her. It was just like when we left her before, but only in a way, worse. So because of this she wants to kill us, and I have no doubt she would do it without remorse." Wow, nicely said Rose.

Emmett dropped to his knees, his body wracked with sobs, with tears that would never form. Rose got down next to him and rubbed his back.

She didn't tell him I was okay.

Because it wasn't .

It may never be 'okay' again.

I just stood there, mouth slightly open, like an idiot. I absorbed what she said. And it was true. None of us ever tried to stop Bella, or even say good bye. We did nothing. And I had never thought much about it before, but now that I did, I was wracked with overcoming guilt. It was just as bad as after I tried to kill her.

After several minutes we all calmed down enough to talk, and before I could start, Rose beat me to the punch.

She stood up gracefully, and walked towards me, like I was her prey, radiating nothing but confidence. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled my face level with hers. "Now you listen here Jasper Whitlock. We are coming with you. Whether you like it or not. We are coming. We are going to help you. We will face Maria _together. _We will face these newborns _together. _And we will face Bella _together, _as a _whole, _as a _family._ Now give us the damn details of that phone call."

There was no room to argue with Rose. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't.

So I told them about the phone call with Maria.

******Flashback******

_I picked up my phone as it wrong. Since it read private, I wondered who it could be, even though I had an idea._

"_Hello?" I answered with much more confidence in my voice than I felt._

"_Ah, Mi amore. Even though I just saw you, it was such a hasty departure, it felt un-right." Maria._

"_What the fuck do you want Maria?" I practically growled. Oh wait, sorry, scratch that. It was a growl._

"_Now, now Jazzie-poo, is that anyway to talk to you sire, your creator, your master?"_

"_You mean nothing to me. Now I will ask again before I hang up, what the fuckdo you want?" This was getting so shittin' annoying._

"_I ask you a favor, is putting it nicely. But you and me both know you have no choice, but to agree." She was playing with me. I fucking hated it._

"_Just tell me what you want dammit." I was getting impatient and was about five seconds away from hanging up on her._

"_Patience, my dear, patience. I am getting there. I have a mission for you. As you know the 500 or so newborns in warehouse seven are on the loose." No I didn't know. Fuck. Wait…500? Was the bitch that crazy to keep that many newborns in one location? I guess so._

"_Now, I need you to help my precious Isabella to catch all these newborns. You are to do as I say with no question or I will make you watch as I kill you precious family. Now I want you to meet dear Isabella outside the bar that you met. You will arrive at five am sharp tomorrow morning. No later, no sooner. You have seven days to gather them up, or you will watch as I kill you family _and _Isabella. I will see you in five days Jasper."_

_I was about to ask another question when the line cut off._

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Just Fucking Perfect._

******Flashback******

I looked at the faces off my companions but they were blank sheets.

I tested their emotions, completely overpowering rage.

At first I thought I was projecting like before, but I soon realized I wasn't. This rage was all them.

I wanted to destroy something right now, but we were in a hotel room, and it would be hard to explain how we managed to knock down a wall.

So I just stood there, soaking in the anger.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I just wish this nightmare was over.

But I knew this was only the beginning.

And somehow I knew not only was this the beginning, this was the beginning of the end.

**So what do you guys think? This was over 2000 words and 8 pages. Dang. Do you guys like the way I did some of Bella's point of view? Please tell me what you think. **

**Things are getting heated up! I cant wait to see what else I write! Lol! **

**I have a lot on my plate right now, but I will try to update as soon as possible.**

**Until next time, Thank-You for reading, Amber.**


	6. AN Sorry

**Don't worry guys, I'm writing the next chapter as you read this and it should be up within a few hours. Sorry for the long wait but I wont even bore you with an excuse. SO just be patient and the next chapter shall be up soon.**

**Oh, and thankyou for all the reviews. To show my thanks here is a preview of the next chapter.**

I stomped my way through the forest not even bothering to use vampire speed. I was pissed. Downright fucking pissed. How Dare _HE!_

I am me, not some lazy ass vampire he can push around. I am in charge of this. _Not HIM!_ Doesn't he know I can destroy him in a heart beat. Damn him, Damn Him to the deepest parts of hell.

I needed an outlet. No seriously needed a fucking outlet. I would usually go for a nice long fuck with the nearest newborn, but since I couldn't do that I needed something else.

Of course they was nothing around but trees and dirt. Stupid Fucking Dirt. Stupid Fucking Trees. Stupid Fuck-. I cut off mid-rant.

Didn't he know better than to follow _ME? _Well this day just keeps getting better and better.

The thought of him just smell…no, just the thought of him sends me into overdrive.

Now Queue the damn flashback.

**I know, I know not much, but I didn't want to give you any of the flashback, because if I give you part of it, I have to give you the whole, and that would be most of the .**

**SO enjoy this for now, and expect the next chapter in a few hours. I promise. Even if I have to skip going to the gym. Lol.**

**TTFN. Ta ta for now.**


End file.
